zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Bryce (Bio)
Elizabeth Bryce, born Elizabeth Bryseis is a 19 Year Old Celestial/Sheikah Female created by tristandark. She is playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. Strengths Resistance to evil magicks, mastery of swordplay, intermediate magical ability, superior occult knowledge, dark beauty, very intimidating, leader of a cult. An intermediate knowledge of profane arcana and rituals. Some are steeped in Blood Magic, and others are perversions of Holy Light, which she refers to as Fallen Light. Weaknesses Cannot stand on holy ground, moderately weak to Light magic and most holy varieties of things, slight weakness to Shadow magic, can't take as much punishment as the average person, (no longer bears a mark of pure evil), fixations, prone to brief fits of possession and insanity, plagued with nightmares that lead to much difficulty sleeping, and she is an outlaw with at least a five million rupee bounty on her head. Equipment Apochryphal Blade - Contains the Starborn Edge within its essence. Elizabeth has found ways to use both weapons simultaneously. Tenebrous This was her Black Stallion, also referred to as Ten-Ten. KIA on Day 4 by Soldat. Myr-Acharn - Percheron mare warhorse, black fur with white mane, tail, and white spotting near lower legs. Metal & Leather-Plated Tome (currently in the possession of Gli) Glaive of Gerudo Steel Dual Scimitars of Gerudo Steel Timeshift Stone (granted by dark father on Day 3) Obsidian Hauberk & Greaves Darksteel Chain Mail Underweave Gerudo Sentry Outfit Black Riding Cloak Darksteel Offhand Short Sword Dark-Stained Lute Appearance Fiery red hair that falls to her waist (and is usually braided or tied back), sapphire blue eyes, very pale skin with dark shades of makeup, 5'11, 143 lb, medium build. Is clad in obsidian half-plate and light chain mail. She often wears a dark riding cloak over her battle garb. A plated tome hangs from her belt as does her main hand weapon while her offhand is slung from her back along with a meticulously kept lute. Her boots are knee high and plated with similar material to her armor, and a black leather skirting with mail underweave falls to her knees. She bears a pale green glowing mark on the back of her right hand which is usually kept covered by glove or gauntlet. As far as a visual physical appearance comparison, try these:__Example 1____Example 2____Example 3__ Personality She's hostile towards others, finds it hard to trust anyone and tries to avoid contact as much as possible. She’s also greedy and selfish, never thinking about others. Worldview Visionary Zealot nature, Architect demeanor. Allied with the Order of Crimson Eclipse, her cult, and while a well kept secret, also is on retainer by the Gerudo General Namira. Believes in something much greater than herself and that she is the conduit of change; the threat to Hyrule’s apathy. Every life taken is another step toward her Dark Lord’s ultimate plan. And every follower believes that they are one further contribution to the emergence of the Dark Lord upon Hyrule’s soil in physical form. She’ll work with anyone who will help her achieve her ends. And she’ll attempt to kill anyone who gets in her way. Neutrals are subject to her whim; she often will leave them be if they serve no purpose. Alliances and Affiliations Eldest daughter of the Fifth Scion, Kae Bryseis. Leader of the Order of Crimson Eclipse (Very Devoted), On retainer by High General Namira of the Gerudo Tribe (Moderately Devoted, not common public knowledge.) Knows Polaris from her childhood. Currently in alliance with the Zora Kingdom. Elizabeth was born in the far future. After betraying her mother and family under the sway of Sourbeneton, the Oni of Light, she obtained the Starborn Edge by force. However, Kae's attempt to erase her from existence backfired. Instead, she was thrown into an astrological Orrery and lost in time and space. After working for her dark masters further, she eventually ended up in the Epoch era. Relationships Beth is daughter of Kae Bryseis and the niece of Jaden Bryseis. Trained by Polaris Eridanus and Jaden Bryseis. Background Epoch Season One Elizabeth Bryce's origins are little known, but any mention of her name will bring to light she is a highly wanted criminal. She rose to infamy as a bandit queen after her first atrocity, and also as a face to put on a profane demonic cult whose members are shrouded in anonymity. Before her name became blackened, she took up residence in Eldin and had for four years been a traveling musician. Her horse had been bought with her earnings playing in bars and village squares, but no one ever noticed her using her gifts for worship. One fateful night in Eldin, three guards were slain and their corpses tied to a tree in the middle of the square. On the ground, painted in blood, were many sigils professing allegiance to a fallen angel whose name was blurred by dogs licking at the writing. Witnesses pinned her to the murders, which she revels in having committed as a sacrifice to her dark masters. Ever since then, she has been on the run and is unwelcome in most areas, but the underworld welcomes her with open arms. She takes up camaraderie with creatures of darkness, and though undesirable, has honeyed words and a silver tongue. The price on her head is high, and she takes sick pleasure in felling those who try to bring her in. Her skill as an eldritch marauder is feared by many. Update: Her bounty has officially hit seven figures as of Day 2, making it the highest in the land. Epoch Season 2 Elizabeth Bryce's origins are little known to the public, but any mention of her name will bring to light she is a highly wanted criminal. A year earlier, she founded the Order of the Crimson Eclipse, a cult devoted to pagan libertarianism and her deity, the Dark Father. Its members are in the hundreds, and many of them have formed warbands calling themselves the Crimson Raiders, who have devoted their efforts at this time to disrupting the Hylian forces with their visceral hit and run tactics. Elizabeth rides across the land committing all sorts of atrocities, reveling in carnage. From murdering over 70 in Castle Town on the Second Day of Disharmony to fighting in the Fourth Day's climactic battle, she is a warrior priestess to be feared. Her skill with a blade is just as legendary as her skill in the creative arts. Before all of the mayhem, she was a traveling musician and minstrel for four years and was quite popular. But then she turned to a lifestyle of horrific proportions. One that has led to the King of Hyrule offering a five million rupee bounty for her alive and three million for her dead. In retreating from the grand melee of the Fourth Day, she aided the Zora nation along with Polaris Eridanus and Majin Shadowcloak by the rescue of Prince Mako the Magnificent. This was a rare act of heroism for a woman with the nickname of Black Betty. But war causes strange partnerships to unfold, and nothing was more odd to the Zora than the sight of Hyrule's Most Wanted riding into their Domain with their heir slumped over a horse. Timeline of Major Events Day 1 Summary Beth murders a Hylian scout after gaining information on a valuable caravan. She then takes the goods and the lives of those guarding them. On her way back to the Gerudo Fortress to offload her spoils, she is stopped by a patrol who escorts her back. General Namira hires her out for a series of killings. She has an elite guard assigned to her retinue who will give info about marks and be the eyes and ears of Namira. After returning to the Crimson Sanctuary, she rests for the night following a Black Mass and sacrifice feast. Day 2 Summary Beth rides on Castle Town to pursue her first mark, Constable Felick, the right hand man of King Dromand. After disguising as a Gerudo and infiltrating Castle Town, she discovers an impostor has been killing in her name already and the town locks down in search of her. Figuring this would prevent her target from emerging into the streets, Beth begins to murder angry mobs that were looking for her. The Midtown Massacre successfully draws Felick out after nearly 70 deaths, and Beth defeats him quite viciously in personal combat. Soldat and his companions then attack Beth, nearly killing her before an armored Moldorm interrupts combat. She flees during the confusion with heavy combat damage, including an arrow wound in the shoulder from Xiaber. She did not know who shot her. To heal herself, Beth uses blood magic on an unsuspecting teen girl in the Castle Town alleys, killing her painfully.Xiaber witnesses this and confronts her. But before another fight begins, Arand, Ella, and a mysterious armored man fall from the sky. Arand leads them all to safety hiding in the Fine Goods Emporium. Xiaber joins them after expressing interest in Beth. Arand reveals herself as Sourbeneton, the Dark Father, and presents Beth with a timeshift stone. She uses this stone to lead her group out of Castle town and through the desert. Day 3 Summary Under cover of nightfall, the group reached the sanctuary. Beth declares her party as VIPs. She then retires to her chambers to rest. Waking at noon, she calls for a gathering and declares the Dark Father's arrival in a passion filled sermon. The Dark Father gives his mission to the faithful. After the sermon concludes, Beth meets him for deep discussion. Following this, Beth gathers a war band and rides out with Arand with the goal of attacking and pillaging Lon Lon Ranch. Instead, she spots her rival, Soldat du Ciel, sends the Crimson Raiders ahead, and joins battle against him. Day 4 Summary Elizabeth goes on the offensive, but is caught off guard by a Deku Nut from Gli Lambe. Beth looses her journal while the Deku Hybrid runs off with it. At that time Zora forces under command of Prince Mako arrive inorder to find their stolen trust key, and Mako joins the duel. Outnumbered Beth powers up herself and her followers using blood magic, inadvertently powering up unaligned characters as well. Beth is grievously wounded in battle by Soldat's light magic, but Soldat fails to finish her off. Polaris then arrives into the skirmish and discovers Beth's sword is really the Starborne Edge. Elizabeth then revels to Polaris that she is Kae's daughter and from the future. Polaris decides to spare her and together they escape from the Hylian forces in battle. Day 5-6 Summary Elizabeth is reluctantly taken in by the Zora tribe to be healed, under Polaris' orders. Later after questioning her she tells Polaris the story of how she betrayed her mother. Polaris contemplates killing her, but believing she can be redeemed decides against it. Day 7 Summary Elizabeth finally gains an audience with King Tiburon. Tiburon gives her the charge of securing an alliance with the Gerudo and General Namira. Her Gerudo contact, Nerisse, is not pleased with the nature of the terms being so sudden. She also meets Kaimu Kotaro. After receiving the quest to procure information about the Timestone Vault's location from the Water Dragon, they proceed to the Grubby Ghini. It is there that Elizabeth orders a drink while the others attempt to snap Majin out of his drunken state of morose. Rykos Bumba attempts to hit on her, which Majin disapproves of before being flung. Elizabeth is not impressed and gets in Rykos's face. He then leaves after stating he is part of the Gerudo insurance policy, sent by Namira. Beth then plays a few songs in the bar before going to purchase her new horse. She is livid when she discovers Soldat is joining the group headed to the Water Dragon Shrine, but Davus Fulmen attacks Zora's Domain before further arguments can be had. During the brawl Beth is severally injured, and Ella kills her in order to protect her father. In the afterlife Sourbeniton begins to drain her soul due to the pact Elizabeth made with him. However before the process can be complete Severa reverses time with her timestone crusher. Beth is brought back to life and in secret renounces her pact with Sourbeniton. Polaris kills Davus and Jaden promises not to hurt Beth. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Sheikah Category:Fallen Light Category:Blood Category:Tristandark Category:Time Travel Category:Celestials Category:Hybrid Category:King Tiburon's Recruits Category:Elizabeth Bryce